civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hyksos (Apophis)
The Hyksos led by Apophis is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Danrell, Janboruta and Regalman. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Hyksos' The Hyksos were a group of Asiatic people from Western Asia who took over the eastern Nile Delta, ending the Thirteenth Dynasty of Egypt and initiating the Second Intermediate Period. The Hyksos practiced horse burials, and their chief deity, their native storm god, the west-Semitic Baal, became associated with the Egyptian storm and desert god, Seth. The Hyksos brought several technical improvements to Egypt, as well as cultural infusions such as new musical instruments and foreign loan words. The changes introduced include new techniques of bronze working and pottery, new breeds of animals, and new crops. In warfare, they introduced the horse and chariot, the composite bow, improved battle axes, and advanced fortification techniques. Because of these cultural advances, Hyksos rule was decisive for Egypt’s later empire in the Middle East. 'Apophis' Apophis was a ruler of Lower Egypt during the fifteenth dynasty and the end of the Second Intermediate Period that was dominated by this foreign dynasty of rulers called the Hyksos. Although his reign only entailed northern Egypt, Apepi was dominant over most of Egypt during the early portion of his reign, and traded peacefully with the native, Theban Seventeenth dynasty to the south. In the Ramesside era, he is recorded as worshiping Seth in a monolatric way: "He chose for his Lord the god Seth. He didn't worship any other deity in the whole land except Seth." 'Dawn of Man' May the blessings of Set be upon you, oh foreign lord of Egypt Apophis of the Hyksos! Though the means of which your people have managed to grasp the rule of Lower Egypt for themselves have faded from history, the Hyksos left a decisive mark on Egyptian history as the first foreign people to have ruled as suzerains of the Nile, and the great improvements brought by them - mainly on the military - had everlasting impact on Egyptian history, as future dynasties would have the power to conquer, keep in check their asiatic neighbours, and prosper. Oh faithful servant of Set, the God of the Desert has let the pass into Egypt open to the Hyksos yet again! Will you claim the riches of this blessed land, forming your own Dynasty to rule over the waters of the Nile? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Who is that who dares enter my domains? Be warned that you are not welcomed here, turn back and leave at once and you might yet not feel the wrath of Set! Defeat: This cannot be true, you vile beings! May the serpent of chaos consume you all! Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Copy Ancient Adjective Texts' The ease in which Civilization fell to us only serves to prove the fragility of so called mighty empires; that may even include us, one day. We must ensure that the most important of all things is protected and never be allowed to fade away: Knowledge. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Hyksos *May only be enacted once *Must have captured the Adjective Capital Costs: *Era + 1) * 125 Gold *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Gain a Library in every city conquered from Civilization *Gain Tech cost * 0.15 Science *Receive a free Great Work of Writing, if there is any free slot available 'Fortify the Frontier' We have finally found a prosperous new land to call home! And now we know how surprisingly undefended the path to get here is; we must secure the frontiers so no one can follow our steps into here. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Hyksos *May only be enacted once *Must have conquered four cities Costs: *650 Gold Rewards: *Walls and Mekters will be built 25% faster *Building a Fort triggers a Production boost in nearby cities 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now worshipping Set and naming their children after ancient embodiments of Chaos. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List *''TarcisioCM'': Author *''Danrell'': Unit models *''Janboruta'': Art *''Regalman'': Mekter, map *''Matt Uelmen'': Music Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Semitic Cultures Category:Egypt